Ice Cold Killa
Ice Cold Killa is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is one of the missions which protagonist Carl Johnson does independently, and is accessed from his garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to his garage in Doherty looking for material to make a Silenced 9mm; shortly, Cesar Vialpando arrives and gives Carl his own silencer. Wu Zi Mu has left a message about a Loco Syndicate meeting with the Ballas; Carl has to kill Jizzy B. and take his phone in order to find out about where this meeting will take place. Carl drives over to The Pleasure Domes club at Battery Point, and crashes Jizzy's party. After a brief argument Jizzy attempts to escape with a bodyguard, setting the other guards on Carl; Carl manages to kill them all and makes his way outside the club. Outside, Jizzy attempts to escape, and Carl gives chase, eventually killing him and taking his phone. Carl calls Cesar and tells him to come to Pier 69, the location of the meeting, where they'll take down the Loco Syndicate. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go pay Jizzy a visit at the Pleasure Domes club *Use the Skylight to get into the club *Sneak up on Jizzy, you need to get that number *Jizzy's escaping, hunt him down *Jizzy's escaping with the phone, hunt him down *Now collect the phone Reward The rewards for this mission are $12,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Pier 69 is unlocked. Trivia *The song heard playing in the background in the garage is The Chakachas - Jungle Fever, the song can also be heard on Master Sounds 98.3. *The songs playing in the background in the Pleasure Domes are Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day, and Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under; the songs can also be heard on Radio Los Santos, or any other time the player accesses the interior of the club. *The song playing in the mission cutscene in Jizzy's club is I Can Make You Dance by Zapp; the song can also be heard on Bounce FM. *This is the only time in the game Jizzy's club is accessible to the player, unless entered through the Hidden Interiors Universe at the Ganton Gym with the Jetpack exploit. *Also note that one of the unused Crack Dealers makes a one time only appearance in this mission. *This mission marks the only appearance of Bettina. *When Jizzy runs (equipped with a Micro SMG), he will shoot with his arm up, firing into the air. *If you destroy the Broadway outside of The Pleasure Domes before Jizzy and his security guard can enter it, Jizzy will escape on a unique green Pizza Boy without a security guard. *There is sometimes a glitch where Jizzy will run for the destroyed Broadway and disappear. You will then get a message that the phone has been blown up and fail the mission. *Originally, Cesar gave Carl a Desert Eagle instead of a Silenced Pistol. *A safe tactic is to use the silenced pistol to shoot out all four of Jizzy's tires before entering the club. *To get on the roof at Pleasure Domes Club, you need to climb at the catwalk at Gant Bridge and jump to the roof. *The player doesn't have to kill anybody at the Pleasure Domes. Once the player goes through the skylight, they can simply jump down from the catwalk. The game will go into the cutscene right before the player hits the ground, thus saving the player from any falling damage, as well as having to kill any of the guards. *In the background of the red lowrider in the opening cutscene, a civilian version of the LVPD Police Car can be found. *The easiest way to beat this mission is to move Jizzy's Broadway to the side of the club and push it up to a wall so that when jizzy and his guard try to escape they will drive back and forth in which you can pull him out and shoot him beating the mission without having to go through the car chase. *The weather will always be foggy when the player leaves the Pleasure Domes and the car chase begins, regardless of the weather before the player enters the club. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery IceColdKilla-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing Jizzy B. in his Broadway IceColdKilla-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing Jizzy B. outside San Fierro Medical Center Video Walkthrough de:Ice cold Killa es:Ice Cold Killa pl:Z zimną krwią Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas